Mecha King Ghidorah (MLP)
Mecha King Ghidorah (メカキングギドラ, Meka Kingu Gidora), sometimes spelled as Mecha-King Ghidorah, is giant mechanically modified Ghidorah kaiju who first appeared in the 1991 Heisei Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. His metal parts are built by the Equestria Global Defense Force. He was originally an entirely organic Ghidorah named King Ghidorah, but was defeated during a battle with Godzilla and his middle head was blasted off and his wings were shredded and the Mane Eight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance uncovered his body and put metal parts on his wounded body parts and built a metal middle head and put metal parts on his wings and Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight reprogrammed his metal middle head to tell his right and left heads to fight for the side of good. He is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Kiryu's Global Defense Force faction. History Heisei ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' Upon defeating King Ghidorah and sending the brass behemoth to his doom in the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Equestria. Emmy Kano, a Changeling who rebelled against her kind, was asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, he could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Equestria. Emmy agreed with this request and ventured into the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage through the center of Canterlot, he suddenly heard a sound in the sky. King Ghidorah, now the cyborg Mecha King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha King Ghidorah easily outclassed his more powerful predecessor. He fired his gravity beams and triple laser beam at his foe. Though Godzilla managed to fire his thermonuclear breath in retaliation, the black gargantuan was ultimately sent crashing into the surrounding buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha King Ghidorah's wings. It was time for Emmy to reveal the cyclopean cyborg's most powerful technique. Energy-conducting capture cables were fired, as was the machine hand restraint. Mecha King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his thermonuclear ray at his captor. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. Meanwhile, beneath the surface of the sea, Godzilla's eyes glowed eerily. He released his thermonuclear ray into the azure abyss, for he would escape from his restraints and return to terrorize the world another day. ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' and Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla The technology used in Mecha King Ghidorah was later used to create Mechagodzilla II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Gallery Mecha King Ghidorah (1).jpg Mecha King Ghidorah (PS4) 1.png Mecha King Ghidorah (PS4).png Mecha King Ghidorah (1991).jpg|Mecha King Ghidorah in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Global Defense Force Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju